


Shattered Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Minor Oc Characters, Plotty, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, such plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has always told his adoptive Mommy about his older brother Dean. "Dean will protect me, don't worry!" Martha brushed it off at first--knowing full well Sam has no living relatives and this is just Sam's imaginary friend, or brother, phase. She believed this until the day her husband rose a hand to little Sammy and the house shook with soulchilling strength and force, and Sam stood in the hallway with an innocent half smile as he muttered "I told you so" under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY WHY HELLO THERE!! So, this fic is based of of the basic story line of Beyond Two Souls, but may have a little twist on things. The main characters are all from Supernatural, and if needed I can post a reference chapter to tell you guys who is who's parallel. (For example, Sam is Jodie's parallel and Dean is Aidan's.) This fic may be updated but I have loads of fics happening right now (such as Between Two Points and The Principles of a Broken Mind) so I may not be updating this fic for a while. Usually my chapters are much longer than this one, but I just wanted to see the feel of this fic. ALSO the age of Sam and Dean will bounce around a lot (like how Jodie's did in the game) so watch out for age indicators!! On that note, enjoy and please let me know what you thought in the comments/give me a kudos if I deserved one.

I was born with a strange gift, the ability to see what no human being has ever seen before. It’s all mixed up in my head. The images, the sounds the smell. I need to remember, need to put things in order up to this moment.

 

Remember who I am.

 

If I had to say where it all began, I might just as well start here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try-hard this fic until I die. This is just a small introductory paragraph--so don't get your panties in a bundle. I'm going to follow(at least try to) the gameplay of Beyond Two Souls. 
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy u little shets.


	2. BROKEN

“I found you on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, in the pouring rain.” The sheriff looked grimly over his coffee cup and Sam sat numbly in front of his desk. “Was there an accident?”

 

Lights, Sam recognized lights streaming through tree branches. There were people, too. Sam could have spoken, but he stared blankly.

 

“Did someone try to hurt you…?” The sheriff leaned forward awkwardly, and Sam remembered the men that chased him into the woods. He didn’t answer. The plump man stood up and gestured towards Sam. “How ‘bout a name. Someone I can contact?” The man leaned on his desk in front of Sam, and the sheriff continued. “You must have family… friends? Someone who could tell me who you are?”

 

Sam did have friends. He remembered the soft glow of her homeless hideout. Silence.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” More silence. “Well if you don’t help me out, I can’t help you.” The older man sighed in exasperation and stood up towards the door. “We’re getting nowhere…” He looked back at Sam, and noticed a long wound at the back of his head. “Is that a scar?” He said, getting closer. “Is that recent…?” He extended his arm out to check it, just when the coffee mug on his desk flew off of it and shattered against the puke-green wallpaper. The coffee dripped down.

 

The sheriff stared in shock.

 

: : :

 

A black car speeded down the highway, piercing through the rain like a black bullet. “You’ve got to stop Them! They have  _ no idea _ what they’re up against! Tell him to wait until I get there.” Luke yelled through the phone, the response displeasing him. “Oh God. Get back to them  _ ASAP _ , you hear me?! You’ve got to stop them!” Luke shouted, his suit and tie making him feel claustrophobic. He hung up. “Idiots. Goddamn Idiots.” He muttered to the driver.

 

: : :

 

‘ _ They’re almost here, Sam _ .’ Dean commented, his back leaning on the wall diagonal from his younger brother. 

 

“I know. They’re coming.” Sam said in a haze. 

 

The swat team kicked down the front door of the police station, the sheriff startled from the commotion. The team settled into position generally on the other side of the door where Sam was, and the team leader walked directly to the sheriff. 

 

“W-What’s going on??” 

 

“The boy you brought here earlier, where is he?” His voice rasped out. The sheriff looked at the room door to where he was and the commander gestured to it. The swat team set position in front of the door. The commander gestured for the sheriff to open the door. The old man cautiously walked between the soldiers, all of their weapons pointed directly at the door. He opened the door and backed away.

 

Silence filled the smalltown police station.

 

: : :

 

A black sports car pulled into the police station drive, and Luke bounded out of it and ran past the smashed glass doors into a massacre. A broken fan turned slowly above him, only two or three ceiling lights remained intact. Papers and bodies covered the floors and crushed desks as a broken light spurted electrical sparks onto the red tile. Luke stepped over a decapitated SWAT member, his movements jerky and terrified as he scanned the room. The sheriff looked at him, and Luke looked back. Wires hung from the dilapidated ceilings, twentie dead bodies strewed the floors.

 

“Sam… What have you done?”


	3. Family Life

Sam stood uneasy, looking about the room with distaste. “I don’t want to stay here, mama!” Sam looked back at his adoptive mother, who shook her head in sadness. 

 

“I’m sorry, pumpkin but your father and I were transferred. It’s better if you stay here with Dr. Novak and Mr. Luke. Please, you’ll get use to i-”

 

“Dean doesn’t like it either!” Sam said and gestured to Dean, who was sitting fumingly by the window. His mother stirred uncomfortably as she crouched down to the six year old’s height. 

 

“Dean will get used to it too, just you wait.” She smiled warmly and hugged Sam with the tenderness like Sam was her own. A brisque ‘ahem’ disrupted the tender moment as a man leaned from his right foot to his left. 

 

“Come on Martha, we shouldn’t be wasting our time with this.” 

 

“Carl!” Martha glared at him sharply, then looked back to Sam, who was carefully inspecting the situation without much emotion. “Goodbye sweetheart, after your better we’ll come and get you again.” The empty promise hung in the air dryly, Sam knew it was a void of a promise as Martha backed away and didn’t look back as Carl slunk over and gave a lighthearted kiss on Sam’s forehead. Dean almost threw a desk at the man, who raised a hand to his little brother not only hours beforehand. Sam held just as much hatred for the man as he stood still, and waited for the rude man to leave. Dean jumped off the window sill and walked predatorily behind the couple as they left, and look to Sam for confirmation.

 

“Do it.” Spoke Sam coldly, his innocent face clouded with deserved hate. Dean grinned and jumped off the ground, wrapped his invisible fingers round the bastard’s neck. Carl swayed, and caught hold of the door frame as Dean’s grip tightened. Martha was frightened, Sam’s never done anything like this. Dean continued to strangle the man just before he killed him, and let go of the pathetic man’s neck. Carl crashed into the doorframe as Martha stood by with awkward worry, unsure to aid her husband without angering him further.

 

“Monster!” Carl staggered pathetically as he refooted himself and almost raised another hand to the little boy, Dr. Novak ran defensively to Sam’s side, and stretched his arms out as a human shield. Dr. Novak knew, after hours of session time with Sam, that the little boy was misunderstood and that Carl would abuse both Sam and Martha. In Novak’s books, this deplorable excuse for a man would be thrown in jail then toss the key. He did submit a formal notification to his superiors about the activities going on in Carl’s home, but as expected Novak was brushed off. This was the next best thing. 

 

“He’s just a child! Get out! LEAVE!” Sam looked up surprisedly to the man, nobody has ever protected him like that before. “Bastards aren’t welcome here! Out!!”  Martha pulled Carl out of the clinic with prejudged empathy as Dean returned to Sam’s side with confidence, even though nobody could see him other that his little brother. Sam looked at Novak with wide eyes as the older man gave him a fatherly hug. “It’s okay, Sam. You’re--you and Dean are going to be okay.” Sam nodded as Dean walked to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. 

 

‘I should have killed him.’ Dean muttered, clenching and unclenching his hands in anger. 

 

“No, Dean.” Sam started, then Novak let go of him and observed Sam and his line of sight. 

 

“Is Dean here right now?” Novak asked at a whisper, like he didn’t want to scare away the entity. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Novak.” Sam said, and pointed at Dean who only Sam could see. Dean stuck his tongue out and Sam sighed. “I know that daddy was a bad man but killing him wouldn’t do. It would hurt mommy.” Novak looked surprised, for some reason unknown to Sam and as Dean fumed silently, Mr. Novak crouched beside Sam yet again. 

 

“Hey, Sam?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you alright with staying here?” Mr. Novak asked with delicate intensity, his fiery blue eyes looking Sam straight on. Sam looked to Dean for guidance, and Dean nodded hesitantly. 

 

‘... I think he’s trustworthy. Tell him if he doesn’t treat us right we’re busting outta here.’ 

 

“... Yes.” Sam mumbled out, then quickly added “Dean says if you’re… mean… like Dadd--Carl then Dean’s busting us out.” 

 

Novak chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair affectionately. “Sure thing, kiddo. Dean? I know you can hear me. You have my word. Sam’s my top priority.” Novak stood straight again, and walked slowly over to the door, Dean eyed the blue-eyed man with a newfound respect. “Oh, and Sam?”

 

“Hm?” Sam asked as he rummaged through his suitcase for Mr. Fluffles--his toy bunny. 

 

“You can call me Castiel, if you want.” The twenty-year old smiled playfully as Sam nodded and ran off to bed, Dean close behind him. Castiel closed the door, a soft smiled gracing his features.

 

“Goodnight, Sam.” Castiel’s voice came from the intercom attached to Sam’s ceiling. “Is it okay I turn off the lights?” Sam nodded, then the wall lights turned off--leaving Sam in complete darkness. Sam’s skin crawled.

 

“Could you leave the hall lights on?” Sam’s small voice echoed through the little apartment. 

 

“Sure.” The hall lights light up and Sam wriggled himself under the blankets and sighed with content. 

 

“Okay, Dean. We’re going to have a good night sleep.” Sam turned to find Dean on the right side of their bed--Dean’s side--and Sam held Dean’s hand on top of the covers. “No more ghosties or monsters. Just a goodnight’s sleep, okay?” 

 

‘Yep. You got it Sammy. I promised mom I’d protect you--and I will. Goodnight, little brother.’ Dean smiled smally and closed his eyes. Dean remembered his mother, but he didn’t meet her. Not exactly--but from the time he was born into his world he had so much knowledge and made an unspoken vow to protect Sammy. He promised to her, and he plans to take that promise very seriously. Five minutes later, Sam coughed abruptly and Dean opened one eye to see the fuss.

 

“... I can’t sleep. Can you do a story?” Sam wriggled embarrassedly. 

 

‘Sure thing, but don’t expect me to do this every night.’ Dean smiled and nodded, then the flashlight behind Dean rose and turned itself on--demonstrating a puppet-show like story involving an elephant and other cute animals. Dean most definitely would do this for Sam every night, if needed. About five minutes after the story Sam fell fast asleep, and Dean followed into momentary bliss.


	4. THE EXPERIMENT

Six televisions sat on top of a mahogany desk, focused on a blue and purple room. A camera hung from the wall, examining a small child play with toys on the ground. A pale man with a lab-coat walked into the child’s room and looked at him with clear blue eyes. “Aha! There you are. How you doing today Sam? Good?” He clapped his hands and kneeled down to the boy.

 

Sam smiled smally and continued playing, and Cas continued. “I’d hate to bother you when you’re playing, but, uh, I believe it’s time Hun…” Cas stood up straight again and Sam followed, noding. He tried to pick up one of his toys again, but Cas chuckled in the doorway. “Come on, you’ll have plenty of time to play later.” Sam huffed and followed him towards the door.

 

Sam walked through the door into an office-looking hallway. “All right, Luke is waiting for us!” Cas said enthusiastically as Sam opened the door. Outside, was a long, brightly light hall that looked like a hospital, or a research center. The duo walked past other men and women in lab coats.

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Hey Robert.”

 

They continued walking down the waxed, light blue coloured corridor. A blond woman, also in a white lab coat, spoke to Sam. “Hello precious! Don’t you look handsome today!” Sam nodded, and Dean told him not to talk to strangers.

 

Sam followed Cas. They arrived at their destination and Sam walked in as a man dressed in a gray suit spoke. “Babysitting detail, eh Cas?” 

 

“Har har har, very funny Phil. Keep movin’” Phil walked away with a chuckle. Sam walked into the darker-light room. The two of them walked into the lab-room and a tall, dark-looking man peered down at Sam. The boy fiddled with his lime-green striped T-shirt.

 

“How’s your day been so far?”

 

“Pretty good…” Sam said uncomfortably. 

 

‘ _I don’t trust him, Sammy_.' Dean said, leaning against the wall. Sam ignored him and sat on the red rolly chair in the plain room. A large ring of metal was attached to the ceiling with cameras lined on in, and Sam kicked his legs nervously.

 

“Okay.” Cas kneeled down beside Sam, and picked up a peice of complex technology. It had six or seven prongs on each side, that formed inward, it looked like a crown. Cas picked it up. “We’re gonna put this on now. Remember? Just like a crown!” He placed in on top of Sam's head. “Oh! Now you’re a little prince!” Cas said, smiling. Luke stood by awkwardly. Castiel stood back up and walked into the other room as Luke leaned on the desk. 

 

“Don’t worry,” He said, voice insincere, “everything’s gonna be fine. I’m right next door if you need me, okay?” Sam nodded, and Luke backed away into the door where Cas went.

 

Five cards sat on top of the white desk in front of Sam. A large two-way mirror gleamed on his right. Behind the glass, Cas spoke through a PA system. “Hey, Sammy can you hear me?”

 

Sam shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Cas grinned, “let’s start. Kathleen is next door and she has the exact same cards as you do. Now we’re gonna get her to choose one and see if you can tell us which one she chose. You think you can do that?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

Luke looked at brain activity beside Cas, “Good,” Cas said, “let go for it. First card.”

 

‘ _ Do I gotta do this _ ?’ Dean asked, and Sam glared at him. ‘ _ Uh, fine _ .’ Dean elevated from the ground, and pushed through the wall separating Kathleen and Sam. She was middle aged, pudgy and wore a patterned red and gold shirt, her short, greasy dirty blond hair hung limply around her red-coloured face.

 

The room was the exact same as Sam’s, only it had more stuff on the table. Dean settled back onto the ground and walked behind her, unnoticed. A blue aura surrounded her. He peeked over her shoulder and saw she was holding a card with a star-shape on it. Dean sighed and felt three souls in the room next to Sam. A smile graced his features as he passed into the room. 

 

“Subject’s heartbeat slows to 45 beats a minute.” Cas said to Luke, examining the monitor. Dean stood behind them. “There’s an increase Theta brain waves to 4.5Hz.”

 

Luke paused. “The ambient temperature has dropped ten degrees.”

 

Dean grinned and touched Cas on the shoulder. “Woah,” Cas said “you feel that?”

 

“Temperature’s down. He’s here.” Luke said.

 

‘ _ Damn right. _ ’ Dean muttered, then took notice of the third soul in the room and saw the red aura around him. The green eyed entity touched the soul in the center of it’s chest, and launched himself into it's vessel. 

 

‘ _ Dean! Leave him alone!’  _ Sam projected to Dean loudly as he stood up and started to walk out of the room. 

' _Just wait, Sam. This'll be fun.'_ Just before he reached the door, Castiel reached out and patted his arm.

 

“Greg!” Dean was launched from the body.

 

‘ _ Damn. What does a guy gotta do to have a little fun ‘round here?’  _ Dean sighed and looked at the purple line that connected himself and Sam. His little brother quietly glared at him from the room next to him.  _ ‘You’re a real slave driver, did you know that Sam? Jeez. Pick the Star card.’ _

 

Sam picked the correct card, and Cas said “next card” over the PA system.

 

‘ _ Square.’ _

 

Sam selected the square card. “Next card.” 

 

‘ _ This is so stupid… The bacon squiggly line one.”  _ Sam selected the proper one yet again.

 

_ “ _ Very good, Sam. Let’s try something new.” Cas said, and Dean perked up. “There are some building blocks in the other room. Do you think you can make them fall over?”

 

‘ _ On it.’  _ Dean strolled over to the other room and spotted the blocks on the desk in front of Kathleen. Dean raised his hand to the blocks and flicked his wrist. The blocks went flying, and Kathleen made a pathetic gasping sound. “Good, Sam.”

 

‘ _ Taking all the credit, aren’t ya Sammy?’ _ Sam breathed a smile as Dean gave a half smile from the other room.

 

“Anything else in the room you can move?” Cas asked through the PA and Dean sparked a wicked grin. Dean looked at the papers, and they flew off the desk. Kathleen looked at the papers like it had two heads. Dean blew out a breath and the plastic water bottle and the set of cards flew off of the desk. Kathleen stood up, her breathing became as she begun to sweat and back away from the table. ‘ _ Let me get rid of the desk if you don’t like it.’ _ Dean flicked the air and the desk flipped over and smashed into the glass. ‘ _ Those cameras must go too.’ _ Dean looked at the cameras as one by one, they all fell to the ground like flies. The lights dimmed as Kathleen backed into the corner where the door was.

 

“That’s it… I’m sorry but I can’t anymore.” Kathleen grabbed the door with her sweaty, chubby fingers as Cas’ steady voice came over the PA. 

 

“Okay, Sam, Hun, the experiment is over.”

 

“It’s locked!” Kathleen accused, and Dean sat in the middle of the room and looked at the glass.

 

‘ _ If you want to control us, we should see you, shouldn’t we Sam?’ _ Sam nodded, and the glass smashed, but Dean still couldn’t see the other side. ‘ _ Whatever… This is getting boring anyways.’ _

 

“The door’s locked!” Kathleen shrieked.

 

“No. Kathleen it’s not locked, it’s probably just stuck--”

 

“I’m telling you it’s  **_locked!_ ** Get me out of here!” Dean laid on the ground as Kathleen tried to get the door open, like a little rodent stuck in a shed. The glass broke around Dean as the little rodent continued squealing. 

 

“Calm down, Kathleen.”

 

‘ _ Pathetic. Don’t you think Sam? She looks pretty pathetic.’ _ Dean asked and Sam smiled under his breath. 

 

‘ _ Yeah, De. She kind of looked like a pig about to be slaughtered, huh?’  _ Sam asked to Dean, by a means only Dean could hear. Dean smiled.

 

“You have to stop now, Sam.” Luke was heard over the PA system. “The test is over. You need to stop NOW.”

 

‘ _ What should I do, De?’ _ Sam asked his big brother. Sam always wanted to be like his big brother. 

‘ _ Act scared, Sam. Like… I’m doing this all by myself. Act like you can’t control me. I wonder what they’ll do.’  _ Dean said, and that’s what Sam did.

 

“He’s not listening to me!!!” Sam screamed, and Dean chuckled as Kathleen became more erratic and threw into fits of sobs and wails. Snot, cheap mascara and tears raked down her face.

 

‘ _ Scream, Sam.’  _ Dean suggested. ‘ _ You probably won’t get into trouble later if you scream.’  _ Sam screamed louder than Kathleen.

 

_ “ _ He’s in trouble!” Shouted Luke, and Dean gave a reassuring wink in Sam’s direction. “Get him outta there!” 

 

‘ _ Want me to give you a nosebleed for good measure?’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah, if you think I need one.’ _ Blood begun to drip down Sam’s nose as Cas and Luke broke down the door, Kathleen unprioritized. 

 

“It’s over.” Luke said, wrapping his arms around Sam. 

 

“It’ll never be over.” Sam said and Cas was shaken up in the corner.

  
  


Dean returned to the room Sam was in and stood behind Luke, then tapped Sam on the nose. ‘ _ That was fun, huh?’ _

 

Sam smiled, and nodded subtly.

 

' _This will be a fun life, huh? Big Brother?'_

  
  



End file.
